Secrets of the Stars
by BookLover963
Summary: I'm not alone, there are others like me in a way and they're running for their lives as well. Many of my kind have been on the run, from groups all around the world that are trying to capture us and study us and sometimes, tremante us if they think we're too dangerous. Most of those groups have succeed.
1. Chapter 1

My name? I've always had to change my name so no one could recognize me. My family? Everyone has a family, only mine was taken away from me. I'm not alone, there are others like me in a way and they're running for their lives as well.

We live among everyone. We look like everyone only, we can do different things. We try to keep our abilities a secret only, some of us fall in love with humans and eventually have a family. We're part nature, we can control and become our element. There's a way to tell what element you have, your eyes. Whatever color your eyes are, is the element you have. Blue for water, grey for air, brown for fire, green for Earth and amber for animal. Some can have more than one element, it's extremely rare to have all five.

We're from a different planet. We call it 'Wefra'. But our planet was destroyed by a black hole and many lives were lost. Luckily, we were able to escape the darkness and we found Earth. That event happened thousands of years ago and to this very day, many humans still don't know about us.

When the world found out about us, some wanted to wipe out all our kind. Others, wanted to use us, understand how we can do what we do and use us as a weapon against other countries in case another war happens.

Most of us don't reveal what we are to others in fear that the agencies will us. They don't even tell what they are to their own children and the kids don't know about their elements until maturity. Others have been on the run, from groups all around the world that are trying to capture us and study us and sometimes, tremante us if they think we're too dangerous. Most of those groups have succeed.

* * *

><p>I'm in a forest, its fall so I'm guessing it's early October although I haven't really been focusing on the time recently. Colorful leafs are falling all over the grassy green ground, covering the ground with at least two inches of leafs. The wind is gently blowing through my long dark wavy red hair as the smell of a wet, fresh forest fills my lungs with every breath I take, and if you were quiet enough you could hear all sorts of beautiful sounds all around. The sound of the trees as the wind blows through its leafs. Birds singing their wonderful songs. The sound of a waterfall nearby, with water rushing to a far away place that soon leads to the ocean, to all the mysterious and amazing creatures of the sea.<p>

Everything about the forest was calming, I wish I could stay here forever. Just when everything was peaceful and I was finally starting to relax from and the stress I've been in for weeks now, I heard a branch breaking from a distance, which sounded like something like an animal or someone stepped on it, causing it to snap. My eyes widen as a cold shiver went down my spine when I realized something was watching me. My heart started pounding in my chest painfully like it wanted to beat its way out of me as I turned to the direction from where the cracking sound came from. My eyes started scanning the area until they stop at a large oak tree with giant branches pointing in all directions.

"Is someone there?" I was trying to sound intimidating instead of innocent, small and defenseless, which I am... I'll never be able to be a great actress, good thing that's not my dream job. I feel like a small animal being cornered by its predator, that's probably what I look like too.

A shadow started moving from behind the tree, when the shadow was finally in my line of vision, my eyes got wider and I'm sure there was a horrified expression on my face. The shadow was a man. He was wearing a dirty, dark, ugly, green jacket with a dark red shirt underneath and dark blue jeans with black running shoes. He had short blond hair and light blue eyes. He had dark half circles under his eyes that made him look like he hadn't had any sleep in days. He could really use a shave too. I'm pretty sure he's in his early twenties. He had a crazy look in his eyes.

He was in plain sight staring right at me holding a normal looking black gun with both hands that was pointing straight at me. Gun! He has a gun! My legs started moving without my mind thinking the actions. Panicked, I started to run. I ran as fast as I could, only it wasn't fast enough. I could feel him running after me. He was still behind me and he was catching up. I didn't have to look back to know that, I just knew where every step he took on the grass and the distance between us. The wind started to blow from behind me, as if it was trying to help me run faster.

I heard a gunshot. Pain began coming from my right leg and with the pain I let out a piercing scream. My legs were beginning to get numb but I have to get away from the man, who knows what's he going to do with me if he gets to me. My legs couldn't hold me up for much longer as they got weaker by every passing second. I fell to the ground face first and got a mouth full of dirt. My eyes started to bob from all the sleepiness that has taken over me as I was trying to keep them open while I saw the man's black shoes running towards me and leaves crunching underneath them with every step he took. Dark spots slowly started covering my sight.

The very last thing I saw was a head slowly coming out of a bush nearby trying to get only my attention without the man seeing him. A boy, who looks like he's around the age of seventeen. He has very dark brown hair, almost the color black. A beautiful shade of green that look like bright new forest moss for his eyes. A line of freckles that were under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose that made him look young. The color of red maple leafs for his lips and pale skin, almost the shade of white snow. He looked sad and ready to jump out of his hiding spot to run towards me.

He was moving his mouth. He was trying to say something. The wind started to blow and I heard his whisper.

"I'll get you back".

Why does he care what's going to happen to me? I don't even know him. Or maybe I do know and I just can't remember for some reason. My head feels fuzzy... What's going to happen to me?

Now, I didn't have a choice of what would happen to me next as everything went blurry then dark and cold. I was going to have to trust that boy who looked like he was going to cry and save me right then and there, but for the reason that if he came out of his hiding spot, the same that's happening to me would happen to him and I didn't want that for him, even though it would be nice not to die at this very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why I can't remember anything from my past or how I lost my memory, although that guy that shot me in the forest had something to do with it, I'm sure of it.

I don't feel any unbearable pain on my right leg... So either I'm dead or I'm unconscious 'cause my leg should be hurting a lot right now.

I don't think of that because I don't want to think too much on the possibility of the outcome. I don't know how to regain my memory, or who was that sad looking boy from the forest, but right now that's the least of my worries.

As I opened my eyes a cold shiver traveled up my spine.

At least now I know that I'm not dead, but I might be blind or in a dark room. I prefer the dark room. It's ice cold in the room and if I could see I could probably see my icy exhale of breath too like you mostly do in the winter time. I'm scared, probably the most terrified I've been in my life. But I wouldn't know since I can't remember anything. What happened to me anyways? Did someone drug me or something so I wouldn't remember anything? Why on earth would that guy shot me? I didn't do anything to him, that I know of. Did I do anything to him?

So many questions running around my head that I couldn't find the answers to, and it's all giving me a killer headache.

Back to reality and the situation I'm in.

Well, right now I'm mostly scared because I swear there's someone watching me in the shadows I just don't know were or if there's actually is someone there.

Should I just stand still and hope that nothing bad happens to me or try to make a run for it? I can't exactly make a run for it since currently I'm in a position with no sight at all! And that only frustrates my more.

I close my eyes and hold my breath to see if I can hear someone, other then me breathing. What if, with my eyes closed the thing or person can jump out from the shadows and attached without me seeing them? Well eyes open or close it's too dark to see anything around here, I can only make out shapes.

It's silent. Only a few moments later I felt a warm soft blow of air on my left shoulder, like someone is breathing on my shoulder.

That's when I knew there was definitely something or someone very close to me on my left and for some reason I just froze, unable to move or do anything as I felt soft, warm, gentle, human fingers touching my shoulders moving down to my elbows then down to my hands.

My heart was pounding so fast and loud that I was absolutely sure that whoever was around me could hear and feel my heart racing too.

The person was so close to me and holding my hands now.

That's when I heard his voice. It sounds very familiar but I can't remember who's voice it belongs to saying "I'll get you back soon, I promise" as the thought of the sad looking boy from the bushes came back to me my body started to relax a little.

I opened my eyes and I saw the beautiful green eyes I saw in the forest earlier, only right now they were glowing and now that I can closely look into his eyes, I saw a touch of grey were around the edges. There was sadness and love in them.

The words "Please don't go, Ethan" escaped my lips as a small whisper.

Where did 'Ethan' come from? Is that his name? How do I know his name if it is?

His eyes were watering now. His hands released my hands as he lean down and I felt his warm, red as a rose lips kiss my forehead then he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Rose".

Is that my name, Rose?

And with that, his perfect red lips, dreamy green/ grey eyes, soft hands and voice were gone and I felt a cold shiver coming from up my spine again as I knew I was alone, I don't want to be alone again.

A tear escaped my eye.

That's when I realized that I had to go find him, the boy from the forest and that I wanted to be with him.

Not knowing why, just that I had to find a way out of this place and find him and never leave his side ever again.

Now all I have to do is break out of here, but how am I going to do that? I can't exactly see anything but darkness and I don't think there is a way out of here and if there is I can't see it.

It doesn't matter that I can't see or that there might not be a way out as long as I find a way out and find him and I'll do what ever it takes to do just that.

Maybe I was just imagining that wonderful moment that just happened not a minute ago. But it looked and felt so real.

But if it was real then where is he? Who is he? Is his name really Ethan? How did I know his name? Where did he come from? If he found a way in then he could have rescued me a few seconds ago, why didn't he? If he did rescue me a few seconds ago I would be with him forever, never leaving his side knowing he'll protect me from anything that dares harm me and I'll always love him, take care of him and as I said before, I'll never, ever leave his side ever again until death separates us, not even than will my heart and soul leave his side.

I haven't even met the guy yet and I'm already in love with him and staring at each other isn't exactly meeting one another.

Just then a thought came to mind, how could he appear and disappear all in a blink of an eye? But that's not possible, is it?

Great, I'm asking myself even more questions that I have not one clue to what the answer is.

But he looked so familiar and somehow all this isn't a surpriseto me, why?

Wait a minute, that feeling that I got in the forest, the feeling I got when I saw him coming a little bit out from behind the bushes he was hiding in. It felt like I've known him for years.

Maybe I have known him for years and that's why he looked so sad when they captured me.

Wait another minute. Where did the 'captured by them' come from? Am I running away from people and got captured by them?

I have to be imagining all of this, there's just no way that it's true, it can't be. I mean really? Who would want to capture some random kids?

But all those things that I felt and saw, was that really all just my imagination?

Maybe.

But my gut was saying it's all true, forest cute boy can appear and disappear, kinda like special powers and maybe I have some kind of powers too, and maybe that's why the people are trying to catch us.

OK, now that's crazy talk. And that blow of air was just the wind coming from somewhere from a distance and I just have a very vivid imagination that I can actually feel things.

But there's nowhere that the wind could come from and that felt too real to just be my imagination.

What ever it was, a part of me can't stop thinking about that adorable boy from the forest and the way he looked, the way I somehow knew he was going to save me from this dark, cold place and that he was the one with me for that brief, amazing moment that only just happened minutes ago.

I hear footsteps. They're coming to my direction. The lights turn on. I can see now, although I'd prefer the darkness then this mental hospital looking room.

I'm in a small room. The walls are painted all white. I was in the corner of the room where I realized I was sitting on a bed, it was a medium sized bed with two white pillows that were big, fat and fluffy. On the bed are also two blankets one was white that kinda blended with the walls and the other blanket on top of it was the color of blood. In the middle of the room there was a wooden table that had no original designs at all, it was just simple and boring and there were two black plastic chairs, one on each side. On the other side of the room was a door, it was painted black which kinda fitted in well with the walls.

I realized that the yellow, shiny, rusty doorknob was slowly turning.

Who ever made those footsteps sounds earlier was going to be right in front of me in only a few seconds and I didn't know if a should be scared or relived.

The doorknob had finally reached the point were it couldn't turn anymore.

Is it going to be that boy from the forest coming to my rescue? I sure do hope so cause that is one fine looking boy.

How long have I been in this dark room anyway? How long was I unconscious? What did that forest creep guy do to me? Will someone come and explain to me what's going on?! I swear I'll scream if someone doesn't start telling me what happened!

Oops I forgot, there's a person on the other side of the door.

How on earth could I forget that! Who ever is on the other side of that door could be my dreams coming true or my nightmares coming to reality.

The door slowly starts to open, a little too slowly I think, I almost got up to open the door to see who was on the other side if I wasn't too scared at the thought that these people kidnapped me. Finally the door is wide open and a man in a black suit steps in. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin smile on his face like he's happy to see me. He seems a foot taller then me.

"Nice to see you awake. Tell me, what's your name?" he asked. I not sure what my name is... But there is no way I'm letting him know that.

"Why do you want to know?"

Really? The first question I ask is that? I want to face palm myself.

"Well, since you're going to be here for a while, I should get to know you."

What does he mean 'be here a while'? There is no way I'm staying with these people! Kidnapers!

"What do you mean?"

"We're not letting you leave any time soon." I really don't like him now... But I doubt he cares otherwise I wouldn't be locked away.

"Why not?" They can't keep me here forever! I'll soon find a way to escape.

"Because you are special."

"Ha! You say it like that it sounds like I'm crazy!" I said and started hysterically laughing. I'm. Losing. It!

"I did not mean that kind of special. I simply meant that you are gifted." Gifted?

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I think that's enough for now." What?! He was reaching for the door. My eyes widened. He can't just leave me like that!

"Wait! At least explain to me what you mean by me being Gifted!"


End file.
